Buffalograss, Buchloe dactyloides (Nutt) Engelm., is a perennial, low-growing, drought tolerant species that spreads by profusely branching stolons and thrives under semi-arid conditions even under heavy grazing pressure. Buffalograss is the only turfgrass species which can withstand all combinations of cold, heat and drought stress and still maintain an attractive turf under low to medium maintenance levels.
Native to an area extending from Central Mexico to Southern Canada which receives an annual precipitation of 38 to 63 cm. Buffalogreass has a secondary range of adaptation along the perimeter of its primary range, in which it can displace less well-adapted grasses given favorable conditions of soil, altitude (&lt;2000 m) and competition. Buffalograss cannot endure competition of taller species under climatic conditions that favor these species.
Following the drought of the 1930's, buffalograss reestablished itself as a grass of great agricultural and conservation importance, having survived the combined effects of dust, drought, plowing and overgrazing. Its aggressive stoloniferous growth habit and dense sod forming capabilities proved very effective at binding soil to prevent wind and water erosion. Buffalograss sod also exhibits high water holding capacities, usually 57 to 60%.
Buffalograss has emerged as an excellent drought-resistant native species with an evapotranspiration rate of less than 6 mm per day, less than any other commonly used warm or cool season turfgrass. Some of the characteristics responsible for this drought resistance are its finely branched root system, aggressive low growing aerial parts and the ability of leaf blades to limit transportation by tightly rolling during drought stress. Buffalograss is able to to dormant sooner than other grasses and revives quickly when the drought stress is removed. In comparison with other grasses, at reduced mowing heights buffalograss shows increased survival, growth rate and weed resistance. These characteristics all make buffalograss a potentially outstanding turfgrass with minimal negative effects on the environment.
Buffalograss can be established by two methods: vegetative propagation or seeding. Traditionally, vegetative propagation of plugs or sod pieces has been employed because of difficulties in seed production and seed establishment. Recent developments in equipment such as automated pluggers and "big roll" sod handlers have further enhanced the appeal of vegetative propagation. Improvements have also been made in seed production and seed treatment.
Buffalograss use is increasing, especially in low maintenance areas. It has been successfully established on highway shoulders and right-of-ways, airfield runways, cemeteries, parks, golf courses and other athletic field areas. Because of environmental concerns, water shorages and changes in personal priorities, buffalograss now has tremendous potential as a turfgrass. Efforts in breeding and development of buffalograss are relatively new, and the emphasis of this work has been on developing turf-type cultivars which maintain the ecological efficiency of the species, yet have a lower growth habit, increased rate of spread, improved color, extended growing season, increased density, and good recuperative potential.